


Why Don't You Kill Me?

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A-81, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), Not Really Character Death, Section A, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Gin tried staying away, but he feels Toshiro's spiritual pressure near where he choose to hide from Soul Society. He knows the white haired child is in trouble, he knows that it is his worst nightmare, he knows he has to step in. He's not expecting how dark the nightmare happens to be.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 7
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships





	Why Don't You Kill Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. Written for the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge.

Ichimaru stayed away from Soul Society to protect the ones he cared about from himself, but now his mind focused on the fact he sensed the young taicho's spiritual pressure and knew something was wrong. He moved to the location of the fight and saw the child with his back up against rubble, obviously having for once run from the enemy. The man knelt down on one knee, frowning.

Two teal eyes dulled from pain opened up. "Ichimaru..." There came a pause. "Kill me."

"What?"

"Put me out of my misery."

" _I should let him be at peace._ " Two boney hands reached for the child's throat, but the man found he couldn't tighten his grip around the boy's throat. Letting out a sigh. his hands hovering over the child's throat. "I can't."

The two eyes that had closed from the hope of _it_ ending opened up. "Why not?"

"I can't Shiro-chan."

"Rape me too? Isn't that why."

The silver haired man flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"You kill easily. Why else don't you?" The boy's voice was harsh as if a lung was punctured. The child continued to beg, pleading with the man. "Please... just kill me."

"I can't." The man reached out and brushed a dirty lock of white hair away from the child's face as the boy's tiered eyes closed. The boy's clothing was torn, his body dirty from scraping against the ground and his own blood. "Who touched you?"

"Why care? You not first?" Two eyes opened up again, the fear the child felt becoming more evident.

"Shiro-chan... who touched you?"

"Nearby. I don't..." The boy swallowed.

"He's still after you, to do it again." The man stood up.

"Please... I don't..." The child's face paled and his body began to shake. His mouth silently said, " _not again_ ".

Gin quickly pulled the boy into his arms so that he could speak into the child's ear, feeling the boy tense up as he did so. "I'll die before I let that happen."

One hand gripped the back of the boy's head as he continued to shake. A voice spoke up behind him. "That's my toy."

The silver haired man lowered the child back down so that the child to rest, before turning to look at the Arrancar. "Shiro-chan is nobodies toy."

He watched as the man raised an eyebrow. "You... aren't you one of those traitor Shinigami who fell? Word has it you like toying with people, so don't you mean he's nobodies toy but your own. Don't lie."

Gin stood up, his hand reaching for the hilt of Shinso. "You're right in saying Shiro-chan is mine, but he ain't no toy. Nobody touches my child like this and gets away with it."

Pleasure filled his mind as Shinso pierced the Arrancar's body again and again. Finishing he turned to look at the boy. He lifted the now unconscious boy into his arms. "Stay safe with me my little one. No one will hurt you ever again."


End file.
